Love after death
by holly-phoebe93
Summary: next generation but not who you think. read and review please. this is my first so be kind :D x


Ok, so here is my first ever published story. Please be kind in your comments. Please leave a comment I would love to know what you think. It's kind of on-going and has something to with charmed for all you charmed fans out there. I've been watching charmed sense I was about 5 years old and Phoebe has always been my favourite character. Erm…so yeah enjoy and tell me what you think.

**By the way – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters. I only own my O.C's who you will meet soon. **

Love after Death

"Jake, are you sure your family won't mind me coming back to San Francisco with you, after all it is a family thing" I looked worriedly at my one true love. He simply smiled, took my hands and led me to the bed to sit down.  
>"Yes it will be fine your with me and I'm their family, besides you knew my mum, dad and sister." He looked as though he was in pain now maybe recalling the tragedy that haunts him. But I could never tell what was going on in his complex mind. That's what fascinates me about him. I started to fidget under his gaze unable to believe him.<br>"What about your dad? Won't he want you here for your part-time job?" He now looked concerned for my well-being.  
>"No he will be fine, honest he can manage without me". You see my father and I have a secret that we have kept from Jake since he moved in, after his family died and well since I've known him. That part-time job he was referring to he thinks is a little mystic shop on a small street near our manor on the edge of the woods. However it is so much more than that. Way more than that.<p>

"Are you sure I wouldn't want him tearing me limb from limb because you have come home with me" He pulled me into his arms and this is when I started to feel bad that I haven't told him yet. I know that he would be able to handle it because of his family history but he needs to find out on his own.  
>"No he won't his big boy now he can take care of himself." I looked up into his deep brown eyes and smiled at the joke that didn't seem very funny when I said it out loud. But he smiled back at me and squeezed my shoulders gently.<br>"Hey Jake?"  
>"Yes Avril?" He whispered into my ear and moved a strand of hair so he could see my face properly.<br>"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." I bit my lip. Was this it? Was I really going to tell him?  
>"What is it? Is there something wrong?" He looked really worried.<br>"Not with you anyway." I muttered under my breath.  
>"What was that?"<br>"Nothing, look it's not you it's me I…"  
>…I can't believe I just told him everything.<p>

Next thing I know I'm sitting on a plane on my way to meet Jake's family. I can't believe I told him. What was he thinking? Better still what was I thinking? We sat next to each other on the aeroplane. His expression blank. Not saying or giving away a thing. I know it was too soon after… well you know. I was lost in thought when he took my pale hand that was resting on the arm rest between me and Jake. He looked into my emerald eyes as if to question my reaction to him taking my hand in his and tangling them together like two pieces of ribbon.  
>"Did you mean what you said when we were in your room?" He now just stared out of the window as little fluffy wisp's of cloud floated past like when you count sheep before drifting off into a deep slumber.<br>"Yes Jake" I sighed, beginning to lose my rag but soon calmed myself down, "I don't want them getting the wrong impression of me when we first meet so please for me just keep it between us. I shouldn't have even told you, you were meant to find out on your own…and then I opened my big mouth and you stopped talking to me after an hour of explaining everything to you and now you're talking to me…I mean I love talking to you that's why I couldn't keep it from you any longer I just felt so bad and now you're just going to sit there and let me ramble while I let the whole plane know what we discussed… what kind of man are you?" I came up for air while I awaited an answer. – Ok so that wasn't exactly calming myself down, but man did I feel so much better after that.  
>He simply replied, "A man that loves you no matter what." I was truly speechless. So we just sat there with our hands entwined and my head resting on his soft shoulder for the rest of the plane journey. Even in the taxi.<p>

We soon arrived at a red and white manor house that had beautiful green grass growing out the front and lots of steps. Jake let go of my hand and lifted my head. He opened the door on his side of the cab and gracefully stepped out placing his shades on his eyes. You see, where we just came from (Napanee, Canada) he didn't need shades so I never really got to see how sexy he looks in them. Then, like a true gentlemen he opened my door and held it open is I stepped out. We were soon greeted by a tall blond guy with muscle. More than Jake at least, but that's not why I am with him. This tall blond guy came and shook Jake's hand and patted his back in a masculine manor. He then turned to me and gave me a huge hug like we had known each other for years. I peered over at Jake with a look that I hope screamed "Help! Who is this man?"  
>He soon responded, "Avril this is Wyatt Halliwell my…err…cousin." He introduced us while Wyatt held me at arm's length after his bear hug to have a better look at me. Note to self; in the future when meeting new people (like Jake's family) don't wear a little tartan skirt with black leather knee high boots and a relatively low cut top. Did I mention that the boots are platforms? Didn't think I had. And a little note for girls meeting guys family for the first time, make a good impression otherwise it will bite you in the ass at some point. I speak from experience.<p>

Any way so Wyatt was kind enough to pay the taxi driver, grab my bags and lead us into the grand house. I walked slowly making sure Jake was a few steps in front. I whispered into his left ear.  
>"Do I look okay? Are they going to like me? Maybe I shouldn't have warn this it's too reviling isn't it?"<br>He glanced over his shoulder into my emerald eyes and whispered back, "Yes you look fine, more than fine. Stop stressing they will like you, and no it's not too revealing. Otherwise I would have advised you to change. You are great; you look great and their going to love you." Just as he finished his 'you're amazing' speech we were in the hall way and we had stopped. I wanted to know what was going on so I went onto tip toe to look over Jake's shoulder and over Wyatt's. And peering around Wyatt's well-built body was a brunette with paler skin than me –I think that's kind of strange seeing as we are in one of the sunniest places I know- she was saying something to Wyatt that seemed to be in a sarcastic tone. She was dressed in a black frilly tee and a black skirt that made her look even paler. She walked solemnly over to me and Jake. By this point I was clinging onto Jake left arm like I child would when they didn't want their parents to leave.

"Jake, I'm so sorry for your loss it must be terrible for you." Her words were full of meaning and sorrow, and slightly strange, *hum*.  
>"Thanks Aunt Paige but I really couldn't have gotten through the first weeks without Avril"<br>"Nice to meet you Avril, welcome to our home. It's a shame, we should have met under better circumstances." She held out her hand for me to shake.  
>"Nice to meet you too, is there anything I can help you guys with?" I didn't know what else to say. I took her hand and we shook.<br>"Not really Piper's up in the attic sorting out the arrangements and everything is under control, thanks for offering but you have done a lot getting Jake back here in one piece." She turned back to Jake and continued, "I have to get back to school. There's no rest for the wicked." Wiggling her eyebrows she then disappeared in an orb of white light. Wyatt couldn't believe that she had done that in front of me and he expressed his feelings openly, "What the hell is she doing?"  
>"It's okay Wyatt, Avril knows" Jake tried to explain.<br>"What you mean she knows? About magic, about us?" he question angrily.  
>"Yes I do and it's because I'm magical too." I spoke up for myself, trying to defend Jake from his cousin's anger.<br>"So what are you demon, witch, warlock, vampire, seer, whitelighter. What?" He started to get aggressive. Jake took a step in between me and his cousin.

"It's okay Jake if he is smart he will just go up to the elders and ask them what I am he might as well know." He glared over his shoulder at me.  
>"You said not to tell them and I won't if it puts you at risk."<br>"Just tell me!" Wyatt got so angry that out of nowhere popped a sword. Not just any sword, Excalibur!  
>"Okay just don't make a thing out of it." Jake ordered.<br>"Okay."  
>"Promise? And you have to put that away first" Jake reasoned.<br>Then coming down the staircase came a voice and a body to go with it.  
>"I leave you boys alone for one minute and you're at each other's throats I can't even arrange my own sisters funeral without you guys fighting." By the time she had finished she had reached us and realised who was actually arguing. She looked at Wyatt and his blade, then at Jake and me.<br>"Oh, why didn't you tell me Jake was home?" she then hit Wyatt, "put that thing away it's no way to treat gussets," she turned to me, "you must be Avril. Nice to meet you I'm Piper, Jake's Aunt." She looked around, "where's Paige?"  
>"Magic school" Wyatt replied simply.<br>"Shhhh no speak of magic school in front of Avril." Piper hissed.  
>"It's ok Mrs Halliwell I'm magical too." I squeaked nervously from behind my man.<br>"What are you?" She asked me like it was a normal question in a normal conversation.  
>"Angel of Death." I closed my eyes waiting for the earth under my feet to collapse. Instead I found myself hitting it. I had blacked out. It was all too much for me to deal with.<p>

So I had fainted and now I wake on the floor of what seemed to be the Halliwell's attic. Ah, the famous attic. I look around to see Piper and Jake with their backs turned to me. I look around my body to see pinkie coloured crystals all around me. I decided to play dumb and pretend to still be out of it.  
>"Why are you doing all of this? If she had meant to hurt us then she would have already and more to the point she would have hurt me long before now." I could hear Jake's masculine voice defending me…but why?<br>"That's what your mother said when she met Cole and not only that you don't know what she is capable of you would do the same." Piper argued.  
>"No I wouldn't. I definitely wouldn't use a vanquishing potion on her and do you know why?"<br>"No Jake, I don't know, why?"  
>"Because I love her and she practically saved my life." He was trying so hard to convince his Aunt not to go through with it. He continued, "She needs your help, hear her out first before jumping to conclusions."<br>There was a silence while Piper thought about what her nephew was saying to her. Then she spoke, "fine but I warned you." This was the moment I decided to move and 'wake up'. I stretched and held my head as if the room was spinning –which it really was- only to lift my head to find Jake kneeled by my side with a crystal in his hand.  
>"Are you ok, I've never known you to be ill or black out before." He had worry and concern plastered all over his face. Did he mean what he had said to his Aunt? Did he love me that much? I raised my head and struggled to open my mouth to speak.<br>"Y-yeah, I-I guess it's weird I've never done that before, n-never mind that I need to speak to Piper about that thing I want to do for them." I struggled to my feet as I clung to Jakes arm. If Jake hadn't have been there I would have been back on the old fashioned rug. He held my full body weight as I hobbled over to the sofa - Not my choice, I didn't have much control of my legs-. He sat me down and covered me over with the blanket that was over the back. Jake then raised my legs and placed them on the sofa so that I was semi lying down. He then sat himself down gently beside me trying not to move me too much. Piper looked a bit agitated by his kindness.

"You don't have to fuss over me I'm fine honestly." I held his hand in mine as he sat on the edge of the sofa beside me. I then looked over at Piper and said, "I don't blame you, you know I would be the same if my sister had just died and it's obvious that there is something different about me and I know you know it."

"What makes you say that?" She looked confused and a little curious as she stepped closer to where we sat/laid hand in hand.

"Well, first of we both know that you can't see an angel of death until you are about to die or are in fact dead." She looked down at her body to double check that she was all in one piece then when she was finished I continued, "my point, secondly I can do more human stuff than other people like myself, secondly…" Jake then butted in, "Thirdly" then smiled at me lovingly and I continued, "Thirdly, I can help save your family but I need your help to help me help you…did that make sense at all to you or am I going nuts?"

"That made sense to me." He gazed lovingly into my emerald eyes with a look of complete understanding.  
>_<p>

So yeah... you see this lil' button right around here (o.o) !PRESS IT! You know you want to :D


End file.
